


Wellness Violation

by glowrioustrash



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: The result of your wellness test doesn’t go as you planned. What will Baron think when he finds out?





	Wellness Violation

You looked up from tying your boots as your name was called through the women’s locker room, the man’s voice echoing loudly from the door - he dare not enter - and cutting through the high-pitched tones of the women.

“Yeah?” You called back curiously.

“Wellness test. Trainer’s in five.” The order came.

You rolled your eyes and shouted back your acknowledgement.

You finished lacing your boots and threw a hoodie on over your gear. You’d stolen the hoodie from Baron months ago, but it still smelled like him. You couldn’t help but take a deep breath as you zipped it up, inhaling the smell of his aftershave. It fell down to the tops of your knees and you were pretty much swimming in it. It made you feel tiny and fragile but protected by your big, bad boyfriend - it was a nice feeling to have every once in a while, working in an industry where you make your money by fighting other women.

You were following the signs backstage that would lead you to the trainer’s office when you heard Baron’s laugh bounce down the concrete walls. You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on your face when you heard it. You turned the corner and weren’t surprised to see he was sitting with Corey, the two of them laughing as Baron gave him a playful shove.

“Hey, watch it. They need him for TV tonight.” You teased as you approached the boys. Baron wrapped an arm around your waist as soon as you were at his side, pulling you close.

“Yeah, Corbin. Listen to your girl, we both know she’s the brains of the relationship.” Corey teased.

“Damn straight she is.” Baron smiled down at you. Even with him sitting on the road case and you standing, he was still the taller one.

“Although she’s choosing to be with you, so really…” Corey trailed off as you scoffed, smacking him in the chest with the back of your hand. “Hey, they need me for TV, remember?”

“I’ll make a call, get Booker to replace you.” You smirked, making Baron laugh loudly.

“That’s cold.” Corey laughed.

“Where you headin’, babe?” Baron asked you, adjusting how he was sitting so he could pull you between his legs.

“Trainer’s. Wellness test.” You replied with a shrug.

“Oh shit. Guess I shouldn’t have put all that meth in your smoothie this morning.” Baron sighed.

“Funny.” You deadpanned, ignoring Corey’s chuckling.

“I’ll miss you during your suspension,” Baron lamented dramatically, burying his face into your neck. “Have to find someone else to curl up with at night.”

“Like you could find someone to put up with you.” You shot back playfully.

“Damn, your girl is savage.” Corey piped up.

“Mmm, just the way I like her.” Baron hummed before nipping at your neck, making you squeal and try to jump away. He held tight, not letting you go.

“Baron, I gotta go.” You reminded, petting the back of his head. “I’ll come back as soon as I’m done, okay?”

“Fine.” He huffed, dropping his arms from around you.

“See you in a bit.” You promised with a quick kiss.

“Knock ‘em dead.” He told you, smacking your ass as you started to turn. You stalled in your movements, shooting him a look before you continued on your way.

“Later, Corey.” You gave the other man a wave as you left.

“Where’s my kiss?” Corey called after you. You didn’t have to look back to know what was happening next, hearing the two start to play wrestle as Baron warned him to stay away from you.

You made it to the trainer’s office, seeing Dash Wilder sitting on a chair outside, waiting.

“Hey Dash.” You greeted as you sat next time him. “Wellness test?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, looking bored. “Not like I have anything better to do, right?”

You huffed a laugh, grinning at him as the silence fell over the two of you again. You looked up and down the hall, making sure no one would overhear before leaning in closer to him.

“Think they make Lesnar do this?” You scoffed quietly.

Dash didn’t respond, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. You chuckled, feeling the same way.

“Alright Dash, you’re up.” The doctor called as he opened the door.

“See you ‘round.” Dash told you as he entered the room, door closing behind him.

You took your phone out of your pocket, wasting time on Candy Crush while you waited for your turn. Luckily, it didn’t take too long before you were being called into the office. You went through the motions quickly, used to the test by now, and the doctor told you the results would be in shortly.

You were sitting in catering with Baron about 45 minutes later when word made it back to you that they needed to see you in the trainer’s office again.

“Again?” Baron asked with a frown, wiping his face with a napkin.

“Maybe they need to draw blood again? Something went wrong?” You wondered out loud. “I’ll be right back.”

Baron mumbled an “alright” around his mouthful of food, making you roll your eyes fondly at him.

You knocked on the doorframe to the trainer’s room and stuck your head through the door.

“Oh good, you’re here.” The doctor waved you in.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” You asked, entering the room.

“Um… yes. Everything is good.” He answered hesitantly. “You… may want to sit down.”

“Okay, you’re kinda worrying me.” You drawled, sinking into the chair.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you compete tonight.” He finally let you know. Your blood ran cold as your body went numb. “There were some unexpected readings in the test results, so we ran a few extra tests…”

“E-excuse me?” You stuttered.

“The test-”

“There must be some mistake.” You rushed to cut him off, starting to panic. “Doc, I don’t take anything! I never have! I take advil and midol, that’s it. I’m not on anything!”

“I know, it’s okay.” The doctor tried to calm you down.

“Then what is it?”

“The test showed signs of HCG.” He explained. “Also known as the pregnancy hormone.”

The room span for a moment, and if you thought your blood had run cold before, it was nothing compared to the shock dousing your system now.

“Pregnancy hormone…” You parrotted in a daze, making sure you heard properly.

“Yes. By the levels, I would guess about a month along, maybe a month and a half.” He explained.

You sat silent, in a complete daze as you absorbed the information. You were pregnant. With a baby. With a human baby. With _your _baby. With yours and Baron’s baby. **Baron.**

“G-get Baron. Please.” You mumbled your request. The doctor nodded and stuck his head out of the room. You heard him ask someone to find Baron before he came back, crouching in front of you.

“Are you okay?” He asked, resting a hand on your knee.

“Pregnant…” You muttered.

“Yes.” He nodded, watching you closely with concerned eyes. “I’m guessing this is not exactly planned.”

You shook your head. You wanted kids of course, but thought maybe in 5 years, 10 years. After you were married at the very least. Not _now._

“Is there anything I can get you? Water? Do you need to lie down?”

You shook your head in response. The doctor stopped trying to talk to you, you were clearly not in the right mind frame to absorb any information. Your thoughts were swimming.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Baron’s voice cut through the fog as he ran into the room. You reached for him and he dropped to his knees beside you, hugging you closely. When you didn’t answer him, he turned to the doctor. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The blood work from the wellness test…” The doctor trailed off, realizing through Baron’s stern glare that he was less interested in the details. “It appears the two of you are expecting.”

“Expecting?” Baron snapped. “Expecting what?”

“A baby…” You whispered.

“A ba-” He started to question before the shock started to hit him. “Did you just say…”

You nodded in response, pulling back far enough to look at his face. As scared as you were, you needed to know how he was feeling. With the news being so fresh, there was nothing but absolute shock on his face.

“I’ll leave the two of you for a minute.” The doctor, who you had honestly forgotten was there, bowed out of the room, closing the door to give the two of you privacy.

“You’re pregnant?” Baron asked, his voice so quiet. Baron wasn’t a quiet guy, his booming voice usually dominating whatever room he was in. It felt wrong to have him sound so small.

“I guess so.” You breathed.

“But we always…” Baron trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Nothing is 100%.” You shrugged. The silence sat heavy in the room while the two of you tried to figure it all out.

“What do we do?” You finally broke the silence.

“Well… what do you want to do?” Baron asked.

“Me?”

“It’s easy for me to make a decision. It’s not my body or career on the line.” He pointed out.

“Are you saying…”

“I’m with you, whatever you decide.” He promised, a burning passion replacing the glazed look of shock in his eyes. “I fucking love you, and I’ve been pretty sure for a while that you’re it for me. I want to have a family with you but if you’re not ready, it can wait.”

“Baron…” You breathed, feeling the tears pooling in your eyes.

“We don’t even have to decide now. We have time, right? That’s how these things work? Let’s think about, okay?” He continued, running his hand through your hair. “It’s heavy… holy fuck, it’s a lot…” His eyes wandered away from you, the wheels in his head clearly turning as he thought about all the responsibilities that came with having a child.

You brought his attention back to you by cupping his cheek. “I love you. I love you so damn much right now.” You gushed, feeling the tears spill over. He pulled you into a deep, soothing kiss.

“We’ll figure it out.” He mumbled against your lips.

“We’ll figure it out.” You agreed.

* * *

“Daddy!” The little boy shrieked in happiness as Baron appeared through the curtain. The angry scowl he’d had on his face for the cameras melting in an instant.

“There’s my little man!” He crouched down, holding his arms out. You let go of Ryan’s hand so he could scurry into Baron’s arms. Baron scooped him up easily, holding him on his hip as he walked towards you.

Since Ryan’s birth you had made various random appearances, both in ring and backstage. You’d been a surprise entrant to two Women’s Royal Rumbles as well as appeared in promos as a part of a few of Baron’s storylines. THe WWE Universe knew the two of you were together, although they were beginning to compare you to John and Nikki: together for years with no wedding in sight.

Baron had proposed when you were 6 months pregnant, but you denied it. At first he’d been devastated, but you felt like he was proposing because you were pregnant. He understood and warned you he’d ask again. He did, the night of Ryan’s second birthday party. You were so exhausted - the normal day-to-day of a mother, plus Baron being back on the road, and adding on the party planning - you outright refused and called him selfish for asking. You felt bad after you’d gotten some sleep, but still didn’t feel like it was the right time.

“What’d you think, babe?” He asked you, pressing a kiss to your lips before you had a chance to answer.

“Yuck.” Ryan stuck his tongue out as he watched his parents kiss. Baron laughed and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek in retaliation. The four year old laughed and tried to push Baron away.

“Well, don’t hate me but…” You trailed off, biting your lip. “I kinda missed the match.”

“What? Why?” Baron looked disappointed, a frown taking over his face.

“Wellness test.” You shrug.

“The joys of returning to The ‘E.” Baron joked.

“Well, that’s the thing…” You trailed off, fighting to keep the grin off your face.

“What are you trying to say, babe?” Baron asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

You couldn’t stop the smile as you purposely glanced at Ryan, then back at Baron. “What do you think I’m trying to say?”

“Again?” He breathed in disbelief.

“Again.” You nodded. Baron laughed and pulled you into a deep kiss, Ryan protesting and making gagging sounds the whole time.

“You gonna be knocked up everytime they test you?” He questioned you, a wide smile on his face.

“It takes two to tango mister, this isn’t just my fault.” You scoffed, batting him on the chest.

“I do love to tango.” Baron agreed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“What’s a tango?” Ryan asked, tired of being ignored.

“It’s a dance, sweetie.” You told him, ignoring the glint in Baron’s eye.

:”I wantsta tango.” Ryan declared.

“Not until you’re 30.” You joked, kissing your son on the temple.

“16.” Baron scoffed.

“You gonna stick to that rule if this one’s a girl?” You challenged, holding a hand over your stomach.

“40.” Baron corrected. “Maybe never.”

“That’s what I thought.” You grinned, shooting Ryan a silly look as he rested his head on Baron’s shoulder. The boy was clearly getting tired.

“You know,” he stated, catching your attention. “Two kids… I think it’s about time you let me put a ring on that finger.”

You rolled your eyes good naturedly, but then you took a second to think. Here you were, pregnant with another child, putting your career unexpetedly on hold for the second time. Maybe there wasn’t a ‘perfect time’ in the cards.

“Maybe you’re right.” You shrugged, smiling brightly when you saw the surprise on Baron’s face. He’d clearly been expecting you to deny him again. “Make a proper proposal of it and we’ll see where it gets us.”

“I already wasted two good proposals.” He pointed out, adjusting Ryan on his hip. “You’re not gonna make me waste a third, are you?”

“I could tell you, but what’s the fun in that?” You teased lightly, knowing you would say yes. You were damn ready to be married to this man. “Third time’s the charm, right?”

“Better be.” He grumbled, smile still on his face. He tilted his head towards Ryan, whose eyes were staying closed longer and longer every time he blinked. “Let’s get this one to bed, then we can celebrate.”

“Celebrate? I haven’t said yes yet.” You pointed out as the three of you made your way through the halls.

“Yet?” He smirked.

“Dammit!”


End file.
